


The Thought of Your Taste.

by thesameoldfairytale



Series: Under The Radar. [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mouth/Oral, Suits, kinktober prompts, victuuri wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are finally getting married and they have some special dresscodes in mind for their guests. While Yuri enjoys getting all dressed up, Otabek just wants to be alone with him so they sneak away from the party.





	The Thought of Your Taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompts: Suits (day 5) & Mouth/Oral (day 19).
> 
> To bookmark or subscribe to the series so you won't miss out on the other stories, and for more info about the series, please head on over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/841242).
> 
> The amazing [happymaybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymaybe/pseuds/happymaybe) beta read this story. Many thanks for your help and suggestions, love! <3

After all the years Otabek had known Victor, on and off the ice, he wasn’t the least bit surprised that it took the living ice skating legend and Yuuri this long to finally get married. It had taken them three and a half years to finally tie the knot in a destination wedding in the English countryside.

The small and brief ceremony had taken place in the vast gardens of the small hotel they all stayed at. Victor and Yuuri had booked the entire hotel and its outdoor facilities for the festivities, including all fifteen rooms.

When he saw the guest list the first time, Otabek had been a little stunned. He had expected a huge party from Victor but in the end he saw only sixteen names on the list on top of the grooms’ themselves. Not that he was complaining at all about that. At least this way he could imagine himself having some fun as well.

The ‘a-ha’ moment came when Otabek and Yuri had first received their invitation. Otabek suspected that Victor wasn’t keen on a huge wedding after all if he had agreed on a small and intimate one instead, but the theme of the reception had Victor written all over it.

_Ceremony_ \- _Dress code: Casual wear. All white._

 _Reception_ _\- “Masquerade Ball.” Dress code:_ _F ormal wear and masks. No black or white. Dress to impress._

Well, that had certainly thrown Otabek’s black suit plans right out of the window. Yuri on the other hand had been exceptionally excited upon the prospect of getting himself all dressed up in a fancy suit and mask, not that that should have been news to anyone.

The ceremony itself went down without masks or anything unusual. The only slightly strange thing to see was literally everyone dressed in white. White dresses of all shapes, lengths and material, and white trousers, shirts and shoes all around. Otabek thought he had looked stupid in his simple white slacks and short-sleeved button-up shirt but Yuri had been the actual personification of an angel, his long, blonde hair tied up into an elaborate braid and falling down over his back. He had looked absolutely gorgeous, Otabek thought, even in his white shorts and a t-shirt.

After the ceremony, all guests had been part of a short photoshoot, the happy couple gathering all their loved ones and closest friends around to make some permanent memories. Otabek hated getting his picture taken but Yuri made it all bearable and had somehow managed to get a smile out of Otabek as well.

They had been forced to kill about three hours until the reception would start. With the location out in the middle of nowhere and everyone staying at the same place, it had been incredibly difficult to stay out of people’s way so Otabek and Yuri locked themselves into their room for their own peace of mind and just lounged around on the huge king bed. 

Yuri had tried multiple times to take things further than the lazy make-out session they had inevitably ended up in but Otabek had refused his efforts every time. He wanted the night to end with sex, not start it like that.

Just before it was time to head downstairs and out into the garden where a huge white tent was set up for the reception, Otabek came up behind Yuri who stood in front of the mirror in their room, inspecting the single black rose in his jacket’s lapel buttonhole. 

Otabek’s arms immediately snuck around Yuri’s slim middle, his mouth unable to resist Yuri’s sweet smelling neck.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered close to Yuri’s ear without taking his eyes off of their reflection in the mirror.

Yuri definitely looked absolutely to die for. He wore a three-piece suit in burgundy with a white dress shirt but no tie, his act of rebellion most likely. His green eyes were popping out in contrast with his golden hair and the suit. He had washed and actually straightened his hair after the ceremony to get rid of the soft waves the braid had caused. Now the top half of his hair was tied up in a fancy looking bun with tons of bobby pins in it while the lower half fell down his back like a waterfall. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Yuri replied, a smug smile on his face as he turned around in Otabek’s arms. He pulled Otabek down by his neck for a brief kiss before he adjusted the rose in both their jackets one last time. “From now on I’m the only one who picks out suits for you.”

Otabek wouldn’t argue about that as he quickly looked at himself in the mirror again. Yuri had picked out a dark, moss green two-piece suit for him, added a white dress shirt and a black bow tie. The black lapels of his jacket were made out of the same silky fabric as the tie. His suit matched brilliantly with Yuri’s. He had a feeling they might just be the hottest couple at this wedding, if he even thought so himself.

“Ready?” Otabek asked, poised to leave and show his gorgeous boyfriend off.

“We’re missing the most important piece, Beka,” Yuri said and walked over to where the two masks that he had picked out for them were lying on the table. “Come here.”

Otabek hesitated before he stepped right in front of Yuri. The mask Yuri had chosen for him was of a dirty white colour, looking like the cracked surface of an old Greek statue. It covered the upper half of his face, only leaving space for dark eyes to peek through. The top of the mask had some unusual birds or even dragons on it and created some sort of crown. Otabek had to admit, he liked the mask but he still wasn’t sure about actually wearing it.

Yuri’s own mask was pure black. It was solid in the same sense as Otabek’s and covered the area around his eyes and his forehead. The differences were the very thin lines of rhinestones lining it as well as the lacy, feather-like addition to the right side of the mask, given Yuri his usual feminine touch that his suit had taken away from him entirely.

They stood next to each other in front of the mirror for one last check-up and Otabek had to admit that they looked incredible together. Yuri had changed the straps on their masks to match their hair colour so both masks appeared to be attached to their faces rather than held in place behind their heads. It was the perfect illusion to make them stand out between everyone else.

“Ready  _ now _ ?” Otabek asked again with a small smile on his face, and this time Yuri nodded at their reflection. 

“I know you’re not thrilled about all of this but look at us,” Yuri said, grinning and waving his hand up and down between them. “We look hot so let’s go brag a little.”

He gave Otabek’s lips a quick peck and then reached out for his hand, dragging him out of their room to join the wedding party outside.

Only a few minutes later and they walked into the cozy tent in the hotel’s huge garden. Otabek scanned the room and couldn’t help but be impressed.  _ This  _ was exactly what he had expected from Victor.

The chairs and tablecloths were pure black, the dishes, cutlery and glasses silver. Even the floor was black but it had a golden shimmer to it which made it look like the sky at night. It should’ve been dark and depressing but the place was decorated with roses in every colour the rainbow had to offer. There were fairy lights hanging all over the ceiling, making the whole place feel warm and cozy. It was beautiful.

Five small round tables were placed further in the back, one of them set for only the grooms, the other for four people each. It seemed like a strange set up for a wedding but since there were only eighteen of them, it actually made sense. A framed guestlist at the entrance of the tent told Otabek that him and Yuri would be sharing a table with Yuuko and her husband. Otabek had met them before but most of his knowledge about them came from Yuri.

As it turned out the two of them actually weren’t the last ones to arrive but Otabek was already stunned by the outfits of the people who had made their way to the tent before them. Yuuri’s parents and sister as well as the Nishigori’s and Minako were dressed in traditional and colourful Japanese yukatas. Mari’s bright orange one stood out the most but it was just so very  _ her _ . 

Sara and Mila came walking into tent next, demanding all eyes to be in them. They were absolutely beautiful. Sara was wearing a floor-length red dress with a deep v-neckline and lots of beading, her black lace mask adding to her elegance. Mila’s dress was black but only at first glance. As she went over to the table her and Sara were assigned to, it was easy to see that her dress was actually a very dark blue, short on the front, long at the back. Her silver mask made her red hair stand out even more.

They were absolutely gorgeous but when Lilia came walking in with Yakov next, Otabek thought the girls could definitely still learn something from her. 

Yakov’s light brown suit perfectly matched Lilia’s light blue pants-dress combo, her defined shoulders and dark hair beautifully accentuating her effortless elegance. She was stunning. Lilia was definitely aware of how amazing she looked  and she had every right to show off that kind of confidence. It was no surprise Yakov never managed to really let go of her.

Otabek could feel Yuri starting to get a bit tense next to him since the attention he had craved so much was fading away from him so quickly. He was just about to say something when the newly wedded couple finally joined the party, Yuuri in a well-fitted blue suit and Victor in a light grey one that matched his hair.

“Seriously?” Yuri asked rhetorically. “They look nice but we look hot.” 

It was easy to agree but instead of saying anything in response, Otabek just put an arm around Yuri’s waist and pressed a quick kiss to Yuri’s temple.

The evening from then onwards was fairly standard as far as Otabek’s experience with weddings went. They did have a delicious four-course meal and a couple of tasty cocktails. 

Otabek and Takeshi had mostly stayed quiet during dinner but Yuri and Yuuko had all the more to talk about. It didn’t bother Otabek in the slightest, he had always been more concerned with Yuri’s mood and happiness than his own.

Dinner was followed by the grooms’ first dance as husbands and the mother-son dances, Lilia standing in for Victor’s late mother. Watching them all dance like that sent a sudden rush of homesickness through Otabek.

That rush was gone as quickly as it had come the moment Yuri grabbed his hand and lead him over to the dancefloor.

They began dancing the night away. It was all in good fun until a flushed Yuuri challenged the groomsmen Chris and Phichit as well as Yuri to a dance off. Everyone’s competitive nature kicked in but when Seung-Gil joined in, the entire situation took on a new level of bizarre. 

Everyone was watching the quiet Korean twirl Phichit around the dance floor when Otabek came up behind Yuri and wrapped his arms around him to whisper in his ear. “Did you notice the horse barn on the other side of the garden yesterday?”

Yuri didn’t even take his eyes off the dancing couples when Victor and Yuuri, and Mila and Sara also stepped onto the dancefloor. He just squeezed Otabek’s hands that were resting on his stomach and nodded.

“Meet me there in five minutes,” Otabek told Yuri as quietly as possible. One irritated frown from Yuri later and he was out of the tent. 

Otabek really wasn’t sure what had come over him all of a sudden but watching Yuri all night, seeing him have a good time surrounded by people he cared about, made Otabek feel all warm and fuzzy. He normally didn’t get to see his feisty tiger so relaxed and at ease in public. Those genuine smiles and melodic laughs that came from Yuri all night were normally reserved for Otabek. It was a little difficult for him to comprehend that Yuri would willingly let other people see that side of him, regardless of how happy Otabek was that Yuri felt so comfortable around all those people.

When he walked into the barn, he couldn’t help but think about the possibility of him marrying Yuri one day. Would Yuri even want that? It seemed so absurd on the one hand and totally right on the other hand. Observing Yuri all night had instilled a new kind of urgency and longing in Otabek to bind them together in a more permanent and official way.

His thoughts were just about to begin to wander into completely new territory when Otabek heard the large sliding barn doors being pulled open. Yuri stepped through it a second later, his suit jacket long discarded somewhere back in the tent.

“Hey stranger,” Yuri smiled broadly as he walked up to Otabek, his arms immediately sneaking around Otabek’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

It was a cautious kiss, careful but intriguing in its nature and it reminded Otabek of their very first kiss over two years ago.

“Are you having a good time?” Otabek asked as their mouth separated from each other in favour of filling their lungs with air again.

“I am,” Yuri said, “but I don’t think you are.”

“I’m fine, Yura,” Otabek replied, a small smile curving around his lips.

Yuri walked them both over to one of the horse stalls when he said, “Why are we out here then? All alone?”

When they came to a halt in front of one of the horses boxes, Otabek turned Yuri around and pushed him back into the wooden wall separating the boxes. 

Even out there with summer sun just setting and the last rays of the sunshine shining through the open barn doors could Otabek see the green in Yuri’s eyes sparkle brightly. 

He tentatively caressed the side of Yuri’s face with one hand and rested the other one on Yuri’s hip. Otabek mapped out Yuri’s entire flawless face, stunned by the sheer beauty of his boyfriend. “You really are incredibly gorgeous,” he heard himself say without knowing where the words had come from so suddenly.

Yuri’s smile could easily rival his sparkling eyes then, his hands pulling Otabek closer in an instant. “You keep saying that,” Yuri nearly whispered, his voice hoarse and dry.

Otabek could see the longing written all over Yuri’s face, in his every subtle movement as he leaned up just a tiny bit to close that gap between them for another kiss. 

This one was innocent, almost scarily so, but it quickly turned into something else. Otabek felt himself get warmer inside, felt his lips burn up and his tongue on fire with every nibble of Yuri’s teeth and every lick of his sneaky tongue. They were exploring each other’s mouths as if they had been away from each other for months.

It was wonderful, it was everything Otabek had craved all night long while he was watching Yuri,  _ his  _ Yuri, reward other people with the smiles only Otabek deserved from him.

Before Otabek could think any more about it, his fingers went up to Yuri’s waistcoat and shirt, quickly unbuttoning both as fast as he could. All the while they were still kissing like they would never want to stop and Yuri didn’t protest his actions either.

Eventually Otabek did let go Yuri’s lips and began kissing along his jaw and over his neck. His hands went down the soft yet firm skin of Yuri’s chest and stomach before his fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on Yuri’s trousers, only to then crouch down to be on eye level with Yuri’s undeniable hard-on. Otabek unceremoniously pulled Yuri’s black briefs down a bit to free his straining cock.

Not giving himself a chance to ponder over whether or not this was a good idea, Otabek just leaned forward and licked along the underside of Yuri’s cock in one single motion from base to tip. 

Yuri moaned instantly, his head falling back against the hard wall. His hands were placed on the wood behind him which was something Otabek was grateful for. Yuri knew how much he liked his hair being pulled but not when he was giving Yuri oral, and the situation they were in certainly didn’t call for messy hair either.

Otabek’s own hands were otherwise occupied, one of them steading him against Yuri’s upper thigh while the other hand was stroking the part of Yuri’s cock he couldn’t quite for into his mouth. What Yuri was lacking in girth compared to Otabek, he definitely made up for in length but since Otabek wasn’t quite as talented when it came to blowjobs as Yuri was, he had to find other ways to pleasure Yuri.

They had been together long enough for Otabek to know what worked and what Yuri liked best. Yuri wasn’t afraid of a little bit of teeth scratching at the sensitive skin of his cock and he loved the way Otabek twisted and turned his wrist when he jerked Yuri off but it was no secret that he came completely undone when Otabek gave him long and languid sucks, teasing him relentlessly. 

There was something about having his lips, the same lips Yuri had abused only moments earlier, wrapped and stretched around Yuri’s perfect cock that was incredibly arousing. 

The way Yuri was looking at him from further up, watching him as he bobbed his head forward and backward just to make Yuri feel good, was turning him on immensely and Otabek knew that Yuri got a kick out it as well. 

He was sucking Yuri off like they had all the time in the world when in reality they didn’t, but Otabek cared less and less about that with every moan and whine that escaped Yuri’s throat. Otabek hadn’t been surprised to find out that Yuri was very vocal in bed the first time they had sex and it didn’t take long for Otabek to appreciate that fact.

It was undeniable that Otabek was incredibly turned on as well, his own hard length straining against the inside of his trousers, but while he normally would just get himself off, this was only about Yuri. In Otabek’s mind, it was even a little about claiming Yuri, making sure that they both knew what they were to each other and that no one, friend or otherwise, came between them.

Otabek quickened his pace, stroking the lower part of Yuri’s now leaking cock in a hurried frenzy as his tongue swirled around the sensitive tip. His cheeks began to hollow when that taste that was so uniquely  _ Yuri,  _ finally hit his tongue. Otabek sucked harder and Yuri tried to buck his hips forward but Otabek pushed him back.

As soon as Otabek’s free hand moved around to Yuri’s ass to pull his underwear and trousers down to tease his hole, Otabek could feel Yuri’s cock begin to twitch in his mouth. He could tell that Yuri was close, so very close. When he increased the pressure of his index finger against Yuri’s completely dry rim, Otabek stopped himself from gagging just in time.

Yuri moaned and panted loudly as he spilled his cum down Otabek’s throat. Otabek greedily kept sucking every last bit out of him, that familiar taste strangely enough a comfort to him. Only when Yuri’s cock began to go limp in his mouth, did Otabek let go of him with a pop. 

A small whine passed Yuri’s slightly swollen lips when Otabek removed his finger from his ass which only made Otabek smirk with pleasure. 

He knew from experience how drained Yuri was now and how challenging simply standing up was for him, so Otabek stretched his legs briefly before he stood up in front of Yuri.

Their mouths united in yet another lingering and tender kiss while Otabek dressed Yuri again. Yuri was holding on to Otabek’s shoulders for support and only broke the kiss when all his clothes were back in order. He pressed his forehead against Otabek’s, his chest still heaving slightly, and asked, “What was that for?”

Otabek smiled. He was aware that it was one of those rare smiles only special occasions warranted but he decided then that Yuri was worth millions of those smiles.

“I just wanted to be close to you,” Otabek admitted before he kissed that blinding smile on Yuri’s face.

That kiss was different then. It felt like they both understood that it was so much more than just the simple want to be together. It was an uncontrollable need, it was complete surrender to their feelings but neither one of them would fight it.

The air around them was heavy with so many unspoken wishes and declarations as their slow kiss continued, curious tongues gently sliding over soft lips, discovering new hills and valleys inside each other’s willing mouths.

When the need for air became impossible to ignore, they reluctantly pulled apart. 

Every time Otabek looked at Yuri,  _ really  _ looked it him, it became more and more of a mystery to him how he had been so lucky to end up with the Ice Tiger of Russia. It was beyond him and the longer he was searching for an answer, the harder it seemed to find that answer.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Yuri asked him, genuine curiosity shining through in his voice.

Choosing not to respond to the question, Otabek smiled at him instead and pushed a loose strand of golden hair back behind Yuri’s ear.

“Come take a walk with me before we go back to the party,” Otabek said, reaching down to grab Yuri’s hand.

“Why?” Yuri asked, that same curiosity still present.

“I need to get rid of this first,” Otabek said, pointing towards the obvious bulge in his trousers, “before we can join the others again.”

Yuri stopped them both and firmly pressed his chest against Otabek’s. “I can take care of that for you right here, right now, you know?”

Otabek only smiled in response and pulled Yuri in by the back of his neck for a very brief but intense kiss. “I know you could,” he eventually told Yuri, “and you would be amazing at it but I’d rather wait until the end of the night when I have you all to myself again without the threat of others walking in on us.”

Another quick kiss to Yuri’s forehead and Otabek dragged him out of the barn but Yuri wouldn’t let it all go just yet.

“So when I was begging you to have sex after the ceremony, you refused vehemently. Then you coax me into meeting you in some old barn so you could suck me off and I don’t get anything in return?” Yuri was pouting and he clearly had no idea how adorable he was, not that Otabek would tell him either.

“I just gave  _ you _ a blowjob and you’re saying you didn’t get anything?” Otabek asked in return, laughing wholeheartedly whilst he squeezed Yuri’s hand tight.

At least Yuri had the decency to blush at Otabek’s comment. He squeezed Otabek’s hand in return and mumbled something into his imaginary beard before he said, “Ok, you have a point.”

Otabek couldn’t help but grin smugly at Yuri as they walked the long way around the gardens back to the party in complete silence.

Just before they went back inside the tent Yuri spoke up again and said, “That better be one mind-blowing fuck later.”

He pressed a barely-there kiss to Otabek’s cheek and winked before he left to join the others on the dancefloor once more, leaving Otabek standing by the tent entrance in complete awe of his beautifully brash boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is interested, here are links to some of the outfits described in the story...
> 
> Otabek's [suit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/30/db/a0/30dba0018b62170d9f7f37120dfd55d8.jpg) & [mask](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a3/28/36/a32836dbc80d1f539f392135a62690d5.jpg). Yuri's [suit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/aa/f8/14/aaf814f922d06a3e02d33478f34bf909--nice-suits-mens-suits.jpg) & [mask](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/22/16/8e/22168e594955e750921734533cd5ed15.jpg). Mila's [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/57/7b/c6/577bc6c32f7be94051cb01afbb4bd9fe--black-and-white-prom-dresses-high-low-prom-dresses.jpg) (I made it dark blue in the story). Sara's [dress](https://assets.vogue.com/photos/55c6511b08298d8be21ba9ba/master/pass/MARC002.1366x2048.JPG). Lilia's [dress](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M01-CF-A7-rBVaJFjR9qiAHrY3AALeID0l1p0769.jpg/2017-elie-saab-beaded-pantsuits-wedding-dresses.jpg).
> 
> No idea when the next story will be out but hopefully by the end of the week. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this one in the meantime! :) xx


End file.
